pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Caterpie
| name='Caterpie'| jname=(キャタピー Caterpie)| image= | ndex=#010| evofrom=None| evointo=Metapod| gen=Generation I| pronun= CAT-er-pee | hp=45| atk=30| def=35| satk=20| sdef=20| spd=45| species=Worm Pokémon| type= | height=1'00"| weight=6.4 lbs.| ability=Shield Dust| color='Green'| gender=50.0% ♀/ 50.0% ♂| }} Caterpie (キャタピー Caterpie) is a -type Pokémon that can evolve into Metapod starting at level 7. Appearance Caterpie are a worm-like Pokémon that are mainly green in color with a tan underside. Just below its head are four tiny legs that are used only for movement. On top of its head is a red, "y-shaped" antenna, which can be used to produce an odor used in self-defense. Special Abilities Caterpie have the ability Shield Dust, which negates all status effects that are side effects of other moves. When threatened, it can release a strong odor from it's antenna, which it uses to ward off predators. In Anime Though Caterpie has quite a few cameos, the only time one of the main characters owned one was when Ash had a caught a Caterpie in the episode Ash Catches a Pokémon. During the same episode Caterpie evolved into a Metapod. In Game Caterpie first appeared in the Generation I games. It's commonly found in forest-type areas in all regions aside from Hoenn. Starting at level 7 Caterpie can evolve into Metapod, which evolves into Butterfree at level 10. Pokédex Data | redblue=Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls.| yellow=If you touch the feeler on top of its head, it will release a horrible stink to protect itself.| gold=For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies.| silver=Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage.| crystal=It crawls into foliage where it camouflages itself among leaves that are the same color as its body.| ruby=Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor.| sapphire=Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor.| emerald=Its voracious appetite compels it to devour leaves bigger than itself without hesitation. It releases a terribly strong odor from its antennae.| firered=It is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon.| leafgreen=Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls.| diamond=It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly.| pearl=It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly.| platinum=It releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly.| heartgold=For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies.| soulsilver=Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage.| }} Locations | pokemon=Caterpie| redblue=Viridian Forest, Route 25 Route 2, 24(Blue only)| rbrarity=Uncommon(Red) Common(Blue)| yellow=Viridian Forest| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=National Park Ilex Forest, Route 2, 30, 31, Trees(Gold only) Bug-Catching Contest(Silver only)| gsrarity=Common(Gold) Uncommon(Silver)| crystal=Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 24, 25, 30, 31| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Viridian Forest, Pattern Bush, Route 2, 24, 25| frlgrarity=Rare| diamondpearl=Route 204| dprarity=Dongle (FireRed)| platinum=Eterna Forest, Route 204| ptrarity=Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']])| }} Learnset Generation I ''Main article: Caterpie/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Caterpie/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Caterpie/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Caterpie/Learnset Generation IV Trivia *Caterpie has suction pads (located at the bottom of it's feet) that allow it to climb trees and other walls or slopes with ease. External Links Ash Catches a pokemon episode Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon